Caminando en circulos
by ayuki hyuuga
Summary: A Miku le gusta Len. A Len le gusta Rin, pero no lo sabe. A Kaito le gusta Miku. A Rin le gusta Len, pero está muy enojada como para admitirlo. A Miku le deja de gustar Len. Teto es la única que mantiene la cordura. ¡¿Teto sale con Akaito!
1. Chapter 1: Miku

Cap 1: Miku

Si hago el recuento de mi vida... Perdí más veces de las que gané, aunque tal vez, reí más de lo que lloré...

No porque fuera feliz, sino porque me obligué a reír, sí, me obligué a reír para no llorar, para que nadie supiera que estaba triste, que estaba sola, ahora casi no lloro y eso suele ser una ventaja...

Me llamo Hatsune Miku. Mi pasión en la vida es cantar. Soy la voz principal del coro del colegio aunque hay muchos otros chicos muy talentosos, como los gemelos, Luka, Gumi, ¡todos cantan increíble!

Bueno, aquel día era martes. Como casi todos los días no tuve ningún recreo, porque entre los ensayos del coro y los castigos por llegar tarde nunca me dejan salir, asíque iba después de mis dos horas de detención por no hacer las tareas yendo a ver a Rin, mi compañera de habitación, porque Teto, mi otra compañera de habitación me dijo que se sentía mal.

Asique iba bajando la escalera, corriendo cuando me topé con Len Kagamine. ¡Dios mio! ¡Qué chico! Es guapisimo, como lo describo, pelo dorado, ojos cristalinos, nariz larga y fina, y una boca que... que... ¡ a pasado por la boca de la mitad de las chicas del instituto! Pero yo se que me toma en cuenta y cree que soy demasiado honrada y maravillosa... asi que por eso no soy parte de esa mitad de las chicas del instituto... perras.

Como sea, Len me gusta. Me gusta mucho, enserio. Pero él, pasa a mi lado, me mira y sigue caminando. No me hace caso. Que rabia.

Al parecer, estoy destinada a fracasar en el amor...

Pero algo se encendió en sus ojos, un leve destello que yo ya conocía y su mano se lanzó sobre la mía.

-¡Miku!- exclamó apoyándome contra la pared y aprisionándome con uno de sus brazos mientras sostenía mi mano con el otro- Hace días que quería hablar contigo... - hizo una pausa y miró tras de sí, Teto estaba asomada en la puerta de mi pieza- ¡Teto-chan! ¿Como estás?

- Eres tu Len, creí que venía Miku sola. Tu cara me da asco, asíque mejor me retiro, no? No hay motivos para que siga aquí viendo algo tan repulsivo como tú.

- Que mala eres risitos

- ¡Vete al diablo! Me das asco, imbecil.- Los dulces ojos de mi amiga miraban a Len llenos de ira, como si yo no estuviera ahí, Luego se volteó, moviendo ágilmente los risos que enmarcaban sus mejillas y entró a la habitación. Len suspiró

- Y bien... como te decía... me gustaria verte mañana si es posible... – se acercó más y más y más hasta que pude sentir su respiración sobre mi cara- hace tiempo que tenemos una buena conversación- y luego se acercó más y sus labios rozaban los míos mientras hablaba. OH dios. Mi corazón latía deba demasiado fuerte, me temblaban las rodillas, entonces me besó, sueavemente, lentamente... el beso se intensificó, su lengua buscaba la mía, el quería más y más de mí.

Yo estaba contra la pared, muy pegada a ella y muy pegada a Len, que apretaba la cintura y se agarraba de mi pelo, lo único que hice para terminar con mi timidez fue abrasarle la espalda, nerviosa pero dispuesta. Entonces nos separamos. El sonrió con malicia (lo que lo hizo ver muy, muy sexy) y me tocó la mejilla para luego decir:

entonces... nos vemos mañana- y después de eso se fue.

Cuando entre a la habitación, rezando porque Teto no le contara a Rin que me anduve juntando (y besuqueando) con su hermano en el pasillo, vi que Rin estaba sentada en su cama, con aspecto frágil y ojos cristalinos. Me aproximé a ella.

Rin-chan- llamé con ternura- ¿Cómo te sientes?

M-mejor- dijo ella temblorosa, como si hubiese llorado mucho- solo fue un dolor de cabeza, mañana estaré como nueva

Me alegro- respondí con mi alegría habitual, pero había un detalle que no calzaba en la historia.- Tienes que descansar mucho para que estés mejor.

Me senté a su lado y le cepillé el cabello. En realidad fue solo una escusa para mirarla más de cerca. Era obvio. En el hombro y en dos partes del cuellos tenia unas manchitas moradas, muy pequeñas para se golpes, en realidad me recordaban a... chupones, sí chupones, esos que los tipos posesivos les hacen a sus novias succionándoles el cuello con ganas hasta dejarle morado... y en el labio inferior tenía una marca, no era solo el puto chupón, sino que una mancha morada acompañada de una herida... una herida que podría haber sido un mordisco. Tragué saliva. Seguí como si nada.

[...]

Estábamos las tres durmiendo en nuestras respectivas camas cuando mi celular vibró junto a mi oreja. Me froté los ojos y bostecé antes de poder tomar el teléfono. Cuando lo abrí leí el mensaje que me había llegado:

"Mañana en mi pieza. 6 p.m

T spero 3

xoxo Len.K"

Que acaso este imbecil no duerme ?- dije para mi misma y me lancé nuevamente sobre la almohada, agotada- además... su mensaje está de lo más gay...- me acurruqué furiosa entre las sabanas e intenté dormir de nuevo... sin pensar en él, claro está.

**Espero que les haya gustado, todavía queda MUCHO por verse y sí, se pondra más sexoso (: **

**Sigan leyndolo porque esto nisiquiera es el comiezo :D**

**Y lean los fics de Akeemi-chan, ella inventó gran parte de esta historia (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Rin

Capitulo 2: Rin

Había dormido mal la noche anterior, asíque decidí faltar a clases en la mañana, como si fuera muy grave perderse una clase de biología. ¿A quien le importa como respiren las plantas? Como sea. Me duché en el baño de nuestra habitación, sí, nuestro internado es tan genial que tenemos un baño muy grande en la habitación. Solo lo comparto con Miku y Teto, que además de ser mis compañeras de habitación son mis dos mejores amigas en el mundo entero. No me puedo quejar.

Cuando iba saliendo de la duche noté que no había llevado mi ropa me puse denuevo el pijama, solo por si habian vuelto las chicas, después tendría tiempo para cambiarme.

Abrí la puerta del baño y parpadee un par de veces antes de creer lo que mis ojos veian.

¡LEEEEN!- chillé, entonces noté lo ridículo que fue y traté de recomponer mi voz para sonar más normal- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte- respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- Ted me dijo que Teto le había dicho que te sentías mal.

Si, bueno, ya no me siento tan mal... – lo miré un poco, ¿Por qué mierda tengo un hermano TAN guapo?- ¿y como entraste?

Tengo una copia de la llave. Siempre la he tenido.

Y si Miku o Teto hubiesen estado aquí?

Estaban conmigo en clase, y como yo me escapé, sabría si estuvieran aquí. Además no es tan grave si me salto una clase de biología, ya lo sé todo- después de decir tal estupidez puso esa cara de "soy un puto caliente de mierda y ya me acosté con todas las chicas que conozco menos mi hermana y Kasane Teto pero me sigues amando porque soy guapísimo y la tengo grande". Espero que esa sea la descripción adecuada para su cara. Suspiré.

Eres un completo idiota.

No me tratabas así cuando eramos pequeños...

No eras un completo idiota cuando eramos pequeños- repusé yo, con cierta rabia, miré hacia el lado en señal de mi enojo, pero Len, en vez de reaccionar como un ser humano me empujó hacia la camba y se puso sobre mí.

Len, para...- forcejeé, pero era inútil, su boca se posó sobre mi cuello. Bueno, no era algo tan malo... de hecho...me... gustaba...- Len... no, espera- se levantó un poco y me miró a los ojos

15 años esperando... no puedo más.- se lanzó denuevo a mi cuello, decendiendo hasta mi hombro, sin más remedio, para que no fuera más abajo (osea a mis casi inexistentes tetas), lo abrasé precionandiolo contra mi cuello... ok, no fue la mejor idea. Entonces me separé un poco de el y lo miré a los ojos, por un segundo crí ver al Len de hace unos años, a MI Len.

Nii-chan, Len, porfavor- rogué. Pero ese destello de inocencia desapareció de sus ojos y me arrebató un beso para callarme, por unos segundos cedí... besaba increible. No se imaginan lo mucho que deseaba seguir besandolo, lo mucho que lo deseaba a él. Pero no. Debía detenerlo de alguna manera, hacerlo entender. Traté de escaparme del beso pero entre forcejeo y forcejeo terminó por morderme el labio sin querer y cuando se percató del sabor de la sangre me soltó. Me miró frágil, con sus ojos azules (iguales a los mios) y parecia que fuese a llorar, pero en vez se levanto, me besó la frente como solía hacerlo y se fue en dirección al baño. Me senté en la cama y lloré por largo rato mientras el se duchaba.

Mis lágrimas caían a borbotones y se mezclaban con la sangre de mi labio al caer sobre la sabana. Quería a Len, lo amaba más que nunca, y no solo como a mi hermano. Pero esto no funcionaba así. Fui al baño a limpiarme la cara. Abrí la puerta sin mirar y dije:

Len, no salgas de la ducha ni muevas la cortina o te corto el pene.

Está bien...- respondió entre dolido y asustado, me lavé la cara y me maquillé un poco para disimular que había llorado cuando noté los chupones que tenía en el cuello. Estupido.

Sucio de mierda...- le dije acercandome a él- ¿Por qué no entiendes nada?- me acerqué más.- eres tan tonto- me pegué a la cortina de la ducha. Él hizo lo mismo- te quiero Len.- murmuré- pero no vuelvas hasta que estés seguro de lo que quieres, seguro de que me quieres. Cuando vuelvas a ser Len, volveré a ser Rin.

Soy Len.- dijo él. Estabamos frente contra frente. Separados por la cortina.

Lo que digas, hermano. Pero no vengas a molestarme de nuevo.

Me fui. Me metí en mi cama y me tapé hasta la frente. Lo oí salir del baño pero no lo miré. Y cuando abrió la puerta principal para irse oí claramente la voz de mi amiga teto.

¿Qué hacias en mi pieza adefecio?

Vine a ver a mi hermana

Espera... tienes el pelo mojado... ¿usaste mi baño? ¡que asco! Tendré que desinfectarlo con cloro

Mejor deja de insultarme y anda a ver a Rin, creo que te necesita.

¿p-porque? ¿Qué hiciste?

Porque soy un imbesil.

Eso ya lo sabía- concluyó teto mientras iba a verme a toda velocidad.

Cuando ella se sentó a mi lado Len ya se había ido y caminaba cabizbajo por el pasillo. Teto no me preguntó nada, y se limitó a abrazarme y lanzar maldiciones contra Len. Obviamente después se lo conté todo, Teto es como mi hermana y confio plenamente en ella. Y si hay algo que no le cuento, se entera de todas formas...

No sé como lo haré, pero se que de alguna forma, recuperare al Len de antes, a como de lugar... necesito a mi hermanito. Pero lo quiero solo para mí. No soy de las que comparten.


	3. Chapter 3: Len

Capitulo 3: Len

Soy una mierda. Lo sé. Pero no puedo ser distinto. No sé como ser distinto.

Quiero a Rin para mí, pero soy incapaz de acercarme a ella... me da miedo, no me siento confiado como con las otras chicas. No puedo lastimarla... no denuevo.

Y por falta de Rin me conformo con Luka, Gumi, Neru, Haku, Miku o la que se me cruce. No es muy distinto entre una u otra.

Hoy le toca a Miku.

Estaba muy ocupado leyendo un libro llamado "los misterios no revelados del incesto" en la esquina del comedor cuando mi mejor amigo, Ted Kasane (el hermano de Teto) pone su mano sobre mi hombro.

como estás ganador? Supe por ahí que por fin le toca a Miku... es arriesgado, la conocemos desde los cuatro años...

y qué? Tú te besuqueaste con ella una vez.

Leny, teniamos 12 años, y era la primera vez que tomabamos, asique estabamos todos tan borrachos que podriamos habernos tirado por la ventana- gruñó Ted

sí, sí... todos dicen lo mismo

imbesil, fue solo un beso.- rió él- además esa vez tu te besuqueaste con Luka esa noche...-sonrei. Ted siempre trata de que todos piensen que no es como yo. Pero la diferencia no existe.

Porque seré amigo de alguien tan idiota...- masculló pensando que yo no lo oía. Mi única reacción fue sonreir. Otra estupida sonrisa falsa..

Falté al coro de nuevo.

Nunca voy al ensayo de antes de clases. Me deberían hechar, pero ya sabes, no se puede discutir con el talento.

Además sin mí Rin no es nada. La mezcla de nuestras voces es la que crea la perfección, los dos como uno solo, o uno solo como ninguno...suspiré y me senté en el sillón de mi pieza (yo duermo solo, no como las chicas que se apiñan de a tres en un cuarto como si le tuviesen miedo a la privacidad) y miré por la ventana. Ver que hace la gente me resulta divertido.

Haku se sienta a llorar con un vaso de sake en la mano y se queja de que no canta bien como Miku. Pobresita. Creo que no le bastó lo de la semana pasada... cuando me canse de Miku voy por ella denuevo. Después Luka Megurine, delegada de la clase, tercera voz principal en el coro y mi exnovia, se pasea por los pasillos, se ve nerviosa y enojada. Seguro que llega tarde, cosa no suele sucederle.

Miku viene, tarde como siempre.

Pero se distrae en el camino porque se encuentra con el tipo ese, el heladero... Ay da igual su nombre. Se encuentra con el heladero, bueno, en realidad choca con el, se disculpa cabizbaja y luego él le toma las manos y parecen reencontrarse después de un buen tiempo. Aunque no recuerdo su nombre (Kai... algo, creo.) se que también lo conosco, sus padres son amigos de los mios y los de Miku, el circulo de ricachones de la ciudad, asique jugaba con nosotros a veces cuando éramos niños.

Sé más detalles, el estaba ahí cuando murió la madre de miku, por ejemplo y no se ven desde entonces. Ella no parece recordarlo muy bien, pero se que hace un esfuerzo. No debería ser tan amable. Solo consigue más problemas. Se despide cordial del heladero ese y se va corriendo al coro.

[...]

En clases para capear el aburrimiento la miro cada cierto rato y ella se ruborisa.

Akita Neru, que se sienta entre yo y Miku solo juega con su telefono como de costumbre. Le mando un mensaje de texto a Miku, pero la muy tonta no tenia el telefono en silencio asi que le agregan dos semanas más sin recreo a las tres otras que tiene cumuladas por los atrasos. Luka se rie en su cara, Miku lleva dos meses sin recreo y 26 días seguidos llegando tarde mientras que a ella nunca la han castigado.

[...]

En la tarde llego puntual a mi pieza le abrí medio dormido y sin ganas, se me había olvidado nuestra "reunión" asique la miré de arriba para abajo y pensé que ese día hubiese sido más divertido hacerlo con una chica que no fuera casi tan plana como mi hermana. Pero era lo que tocaba.

ah... eres tú Miku- suspiré al verla sonrojada en el umbral de la puerta.- Bueno, hoy será con Miku-chan

Rápidamente la tiré sobre la cama, quisas más bruscamente de lo que hubiese querido y el resto ya es historia.

Cuando terminamos se quedó dormida. Sin poder evitarlo le acaricié el pelo. Lamento ser así. Siempre he querido mucho a Miku, desde que eramos niños y ver que ahora está frágil y media llorosa, acostada a mi lado me hace sentir mal.

Lamento ser así Miku. Lamento toda esta mierda, bonita. Pero así son las cosas.- obviamente ella ni se enteró de todo lo que dije, porque se había sumergido en un sueño que realmente parecia hacerle falta- sabes que en el fondo te quiero.


	4. Chapter 4 Miku

Cap 4: Miku

¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¡ Por la mierda Miku despierta!

Ay, Rin... dos minutos más

Te quedan ocho minutos para ducharte, vestirte, desenredar esa cosa verde que tienes sobre la cabeza, desayunar y llegar a clase

Mmm ¿cuanto me tardo normalmente en hacer eso? - pregunté totalmente dormida

Unas dos horas y media?

Si... genial...

Rin, no la golpees, vamos nosotras y le inventamos algo a la profesora...

¡ni hablar, Teto! Es MI coro, y necesito ensayar bien, y a alguien se le ocurrió que Miku tenía que ser asquerosamente talentosa asíque es la voz principal y por lo tanto no va a faltar al ensayo.

Bueno... échale agua helada a ver que pasa.- Entonces reaccioné

No, no, si ya voy.- me senté, me puse un vestido encima y me amarré el pelo sin cepillarmelo. En esos momentos lamentaba tenerlo tan largo. Me puse los primeros zapatos que vi y acompañé a las chicas.

Me dolía todo, hace un mes que no era virgen. ¡pero Len es un bruto! Llevamos un mes "saliendo" o lo que el comprende por salir... o lo que sea y no sé que hacer, creo que hay algo que va mal que debería cambiar mi forma de vivir, dejar de hacerle caso a todo lo que dice... pero no puedo, no sé como... soy muy débil, muy frágil, no puedo enfrentarme a él. Pero él ya no es Len. No es el mismo Len que conocí y que me gustaba tanto.

Lo único que me había reconfortado en semanas era Kaito. El heladero del colegio.

Está completamente loco pero es muy amable. El y su amigo Gakupo, que se puso junto a la heladería con su puesto de berenjenas, causan furor en el colegio porque son muy guapos ambos... pero Kaito no les hace mucho caso a las chicas, solo les sonrie inocente cuando le compran helados, sin sospechar que se derriten por el y él ni se entera, de hecho él solo me hace caso a mi.

Cada vez que voy a verlo en los recreos (o cuando me escapo de clases, porque los recreos no me sobran con los castigos) me recibe con su inmensa sonrisa que le cubre el rostro entero.

"¡Quién será esa hermosa chica!" saluda " OH! Son tres hermosas chicas. ¿Que puedo ofrecerles?"

"¿tienes helado de mandarina?" pregunta Rin

"sí, helado de mandarina para Rin-chan, helado de frutilla para Teto-chan y helado de vainilla para Miku."

Nos sirve los helados. Y nos guiñé el ojo.

" ¡Gracias por su compra!" Todos nos reímos y nos quedamos ahí un rato. Ni yo ni él hablamos mucho. Con tenerlo ahí es suficiente.

Cada vez que nos encontramos me abraza y me hace sentir muy bien. No me cobra los helados ni a mis amigas tampoco. No me dice nada cuando me encuentra llorando bajo la escalera, se limita a acompañarme. Sencillamente es el mejor.

Bueno como sea, me encontré con el en el pasillo cuando iba al baño en la mitad del ensayo del coro, se lanzó a abrasarme. Lo pensé por un instante y noté que Kaito se había vuelto algo así como mi nuevo mejor amigo.

Rin estaba distante, Teto siempre con ella, yo al otro lado. Si él no hubiese estado ahí, no hubiera podido seguir adelante. Todo este asunto de Len el puto me tenía muy frágil.

Miku-chan! ¿ cómo haz estado?- decidí que era mejor contarle las cosas, ya que no lo había podido hablar con nadie más

No muy bien...- respondí y él borró su amable sonrisa- Hay algo que me hace sentir mal, débil, sumisa pero no he sabido pararlo y creo que llegué a mi limite y... yo... no sé... - ¿como se supone que le explique que me junto a tener sexo con el gemelo de mi mejor amiga?

Kaito parecía no entender mucho lo que yo decía (Es un encanto, pero la astucia no es precisamente su fuerte). Me miró con dulzura y entonces habló mientras me tomaba la mano.

- Pues si hay algo que te hace daño, aléjalo. Tú mandas tu vida .Sé que hay cosas buenas esperándote y tal vez solo necesitan que te deshagas de lo malo para llegar.- Muy bien, creo haber entendido la indirecta. No era precisamente algo muy original... ¿Pero no es acaso la cosa más dulce que han escuchado (o leído) en sus vidas?

No pude evitar querer abrasarlo. Obviamente lo hice. Después le besé la mejilla y a pesar de querer hacerlo fui incapaz de decir gracias sin sentir que me iba a largar a llorar.

Era un hecho, tenía que terminar con Len.


	5. Chapter 5: Rin & Kaito

Capítulo 5: Rin / Kaito

Rin POV

Esto se está poniendo complicado.

Cuando Len se metía con todas esas cualquiera, me daba rabia, pero con Miku es demasiado.

Ella es mi amiga, la adoro. Pero ella está conciente de que no le cuento todo.

Teto cumple esa función de madre, que tanto me hace falta. Ella me escucha y me protege. Con Miku en cambio, hago tonterías y me muero de la risa. Aun así las quiero a ambas más que a cualquier otra persona (a excepción de Len).

Miku no sabe lo que me pasa con Len. No tiene idea. Miku no sabe el mal que me está haciendo, ni tanpoco el mal que se hace a sí misma. Pobrecita. Es muy ingenua.

Len no la ama, porque no sabe amar. Listo, eso es todo, ninguna ciencia.

A pesar de todo creo comprenderlo un poco, se está comportando como mi papá. Haber pasado 12 años de mi vida viendo a mi madre obligarse a estar casada con un hombre que no ama., o por lo menos que intenta no amar y él acostarse con la jovencita que se le pasa por delante y de nuevo ella, volviéndose tan brusca, tan arisca, tan dura, desquitándose de su tristeza con ropa y cigarrillos y obligándome a no ser como soy...

Sé que Len puede ser más frágil que yo, lo conosco lo suficiente.

Cuando decía que me protegería y luego terminaba acurrucado en mis brazos llorando como un bebé... pasamos por cosas muy duras, crecimos entre gritos, peleas, golpes y nunca tuvimos cariño además de el que nos dabamos entre nosotros. Por eso len no sabe amar, porque nunca vio como era el amor. Porque no fui capaz de darle yo sola todo el amor que unos padres normales le hubiesen dado. Yo sola remplacé a toda esa gente que debió abrazarlo, consolarlo y quererlo. Hize lo mejor que pude y no fue suficiente. Por eso estamos donde estamos y llegamos a este punto.

Porque no soy lo suficiente.

Y Len buscando desesperadamente un poco de aprecio se convirtió en lo que es y se alejó de mi solo para no hacerme daño, como lo hacía con las demás.

Es tan inmaduro, es tan tonto, no entiende nada. Pero aun así es mio.

Y voy a recuperarlo.

"Vamos a recuperar lo que por derecho es nuestro, verdad Kaito?"

" Claro Rin. Sea como sea."

Kaito POV

Rin me abrió los ojos.

Apenas recibí la carta supe que era falsa. No me lo dijo con palabras, pero lo vi en sus ojos. Sé que no me ama.

Ella ama a Len.

Ella no hace esto para ayudarme. Lo hace por ella, pero al estar en la misma situación tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

Sé como lo haremos, pero no me gusta la idea.

A pesar de todo lo haré. Porque tengo que hacer que Miku entre en razón, sea como sea.

Miku me necesita tanto como yo a ella, aunque aún no lo sepa.

[...]

Estamos frente a la habitación de Len, nos pueden ver desde la ventana.

Todavía no se dan cuenta de que estamos ahí.

Miku intenta decirle algo, pero él no le hace caso.

Len trata de besarla pero ella se resiste, al final cede.

Desde el sillón donde están pueden vernos.

Nos besamos.

No pasa nada.

-Kaito- murmura ella con algo de incomodidad reprimida - haz algo, creo que nos vieron.

Sin muchas ganas que digamos, paso mi mano por su torso. Ella no parece nada contenta. Pero está de acuerdo. Sabe que así funciona esto.

Ahí es cuando Len y Miku nos miran fijamente. Len parece furioso y Miku parece apunto de romperse en pedazos. Sus ojos se abren mucho y con una mano aprieta fuerte el cuello de la camisa de Len.

- sigue- murmura Rin con un tono hueco. Sin sentimiento alguno.

Ahora su pierna.

Me nota desganado asique pasa su mano izquierda por mi espalda y la derecha en mi pelo.

Ella misma intensifica el beso. Definitivamente no era una experta, pero estaba más concentrada que yo en ese momento.

Miku cambia su expresión dolida por una firme y golpea la mesa junto a ella, suelta a Len de un empujón, le grita llena de ira, le dice algo a Len. Él asiente.

Nuestro trabajo ha concluido.

Rin me besa fríamente los labios, solo posándose sobre mí, lo más lejos que puede para luego inclinarse incómodamente. Suspira y da la media vuelta.

Miku llora furiosa.

Len se prepara para salir.

El plan está funcionando a la perfección


	6. Chapter 6: n Miku & Len

Capitulo 6: Miku/ Len

Miku POV

Estaba decidida. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero los inconvenientes suelen ser inesperados y pueden ser dolorosos.

Los inconvenientes, los problemas, los percances, y todo tipo de acontecimiento doloroso son cosas del destino, aunque claro puedes tener parte de la culpa.

Me demoré mucho en admitir mi culpa en este caso, bueno, no solo en este pero aun así éste me superó.

Verán, iba a terminar con Len y de verdad iba a serlo, todo el amor, el respeto y la devoción que le tenía se fueron a la mierda. Ahora entiendo a las demás. Así se siente cuando llegas a conocer a Len Kagamine. Rabia, impotencia y desolación.

Llegué a su pieza, a la hora de siempre y antes de que me dijera su tipico " Ah, hola Miku-chan" hablé yo:

Len, tengo algo importante que decirte.- El no captó el mensaje y trató de besarme.- ¡suéltame! ¡Len, se acabó! ¡Terminamos!- El rió.

Ay Miku... Nunca empezamos! No somos novios y nunca lo fuimos!- volvió a atacar y estaba tan choqueada por sus crueles comentarios que no reaccioné y me dejé. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Que rabia... ¡que asco!

Entonces los vi y todo dejó de importar. El percance se produjo.

Kaito y Rin se besaban junto a la escalera de enfrente de la ventana de Len.

Len, mira!

OH no es para tanto- dijo él reprimiendo el enojo- no es más que un beso.

Entonces intensificaron el beso, pegados uno junto al otro contra la pared, muy abrazados y con la mano de Kaito subiendo por la pierna de Rin.

Len POV

¡ Ese sucio de mierda! ¿Por qué cree que puede toquetear a mi hermana frente a mi ventana?

Miku me empujó, golpeaba la mesa y pateaba mi mochila mientras le caían lágrimas de los ojos.

Yo me quede parado pensando que hacer mucho tiempo. Entonces reaccioné.

Miku- ella me miró llorosa- Vamos a devolverles el favor...

Te refieres a...

Sí Miku, seremos novios felices que se aman e iremos juntos al baile de fin de año. Y recuperaremos...

...Lo que por derecho es nuestro- concluyó ella con firmeza.

Si ellos lo hicieron, ¿porqué no nosotros?

Los celos son un arma muy poderosa, créanme. Lo sé por experiencia.


End file.
